Production on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy
In late 1998, after Power Rangers in Space ended with the historic two-part finale Countdown to Destruction (which ended the 6-year MMPR-Zordon era), Saban began to produce and restart the Power Rangers franchise whose season will not be a continuation of the Zordon-era. According to some trademark documents, the original title for this season was Power Rangers: Space Jungle. Saban observed and bought footage, costumes, props, and story elements from 1998 Super Sentai series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman and the title by the name of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy was brought up (due to the fact that the word "Ginga" is a Japanese term for "Galaxy"). Whereas all of the previous series featured interconnections in their casts and characters, Lost Galaxy used an entirely new cast of characters play the Power Rangers. It also began the trend of the "team up" crossover episode where the current team meets with the previous team to fight a common enemy (the Psycho Rangers). Furio's costume came from In Space's Sentai counterpart, Denji Sentai Megaranger , and not Gingaman- in which Lost Galaxy is being based on and adapted from. This is the first Power Rangers series to not be a continuation of the previous series, with its own new cast and story. With the annual suit change that began with Power Rangers Zeo ''and the annual cast and story change starting with this series, this is the first series to follow the practice set by the Super Sentai series. However, there were allusions to Zordon being the source of the Galaxy Power Rangers' powers. Also, the Space Power Rangers and Psycho Rangers returned in the series and made the first American strength in numbers episode. In addition, Paul Schrier and Jack Banning reprised their roles as Bulk and Professor Phenomenus, respectively. Alpha 6 and the Astro Megaship were used again and Melody Perkins reprised her role as Karone midway through the series. This is also the first season to have sentient Zords and feature the demise of a Power Ranger in battle (though Kendrix would be revived in the finale). The Space/Galaxy team up marked the first time Rangers from past season would meet the current team (not counting the Alien Rangers who were guest stars at best). This traditon came from the sentai and would become a part of Power Rangers for many years after. The ''Lost Galaxy season serves as something of a transitional series and also a unique one in Power Rangers history. It is neither completely self-contained nor a direct continuation, but a bit of both. The seasons would not begin to have completely independent stories until the following series, Lightspeed Rescue, and would tie in seasons only when a crossover episode was aired. Lost Galaxy went through a great amount of re-writing, most notably more information surrounding the title, which really didn't have much to do with the Rangers. According to some of the show's writers, Mirinoi was going to be located in the Lost Galaxy, Zordon was going to be responsible for creating the Rangers' powers, and the Magna Defender powers were going to be linked closer with the Quasar Sabers. The romance of the Red and Pink Rangers, Leo and Kendrix, was going to develop more and be more important to the story, but due to Valerie Vernon's leukemia and departure from the show, the story arcs were scrapped. Despite high production values, the show's ratings faced an abrupt decline near the end of the season, which led fans to believe that the studio wrapped up the series earlier than planned in order to cover their costs. Originally Cassie Chan was going to absorb the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger powers, but actress Patricia Ja Lee decided to quit after a dispute with the show's producers. This is also the first season to have sentient Zords and feature the death of a Power Ranger in battle (though Kendrix would be revived in the finale). The season's main villain, Trakeena , played by Amy Miller , has also been praised for the character's dark development, more unique for Power Rangers. According to trademark documents, the original title for the series was slated to be Power Rangers Space Jungle. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is also the first out of all the seasons of the show to kill off most of its villains. It is also the series to use a villain costume from a past series of Super Sentai, and of that, it was Furio's costume, whose costume is from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Disambligation Pages